Enoch Solomon Fordham
= Enoch Solomon Fordham = Owned by: Winteroak Gender: Male Age: 28 Group: Dusk Home District The Sprawl, born in Paramount Hill Profession Currently working as a metalsmith in The Steamworks district, assisting Foreman Jeter Gushlow at the Cobalt Sextant foundry. Special Skills Optical instruments and watch maker Epidemiology & Taxonomy Chemistry Whitesmith Occasional Teacher Physical Appearance Enoch is a young man in his late 20's, brown hair, lean, bearded with quick eyes and broad shoulders. Personality and interests It takes a while to get to know Enoch, but two things you'll never forget are that he's creative and charismatic. He is stable and charitable and those that know him often count on this and his sharing nature in times of need. Nobody's perfect of course and Enoch has a share of darker sides to deal with too. He can be very grim and hateful of the higher classes in Dusk, that he believes are keeping the poorer and unskilled population from social progression. He loves a good fist fight when drunk. Social change and mobility are his main interests and he believes that if Dusk is to survive and thrive the status quo needs changing and power distribution reviewed urgently. History The 4th son of Comodore Micajah Bridges Forham and Lady Vivienne Osborne, Enoch was born into the high classes of Dusk in the District of Paramount Hill. From a young age he developed a fascination with small intricate objects like watches. He received the best education status can offer in Dusk and always showed himself to be a quick learner and eloquent. Being the 4th son of the Fordham lineage not much was expected of him in the family affairs and that allowed Enoch a freedom not given to his brothers and sister. At the age of 12 while travelling with his mother to The Sprawl he witness an action that changed his life and mold who he would later become in life. His mother often visited the Great alms houses in the Sprawl to tend to the poor and sick. On their way back they stopped at Rosie's Aromatic Wondrous Delicatessen in The Centrum, for his favorite treat of tea cakes filled with jam. From the back seat of their carriage he witnessed a man from a nearby Inn, feed left over food to some mangy dogs while a group of starved children watched on. Before he could ask his mother why the man had not given the food to the children he saw the little waifs fight the dogs for the food. That day his childhood ended. Enoch Solomon ran from home at the age of 16 after an altercation with his father and his older brother over his increasing views that families like theirs should do more to improve peoples lives. He stole what he could from his homestead, including his father repeating hand crossbow. He disappeared into the smoke filled streets of The Steamworks to start his new life and bring change into the City of Dusk... Loves and Hates... Enoch loves to teach young children how to read and write. He enjoys solitude when he can find it and to thinker with small machinery and make art and tiny gadgets out of metal. He believes Revolution is coming to Dusk and that dependence on Elesium and Flagesium needs to stop for any real social change to take hold. He loves drinking and enjoys the pleasure of the flesh when not speaking to those who hear how the true power of Dusk lies in The Sprawl and The Steamworks. He hates the elites and injustice. Darkest Secret No one knows he is the 4th son of the late Comodore Micajah Bridges Forham and the younger brother of Marshall Maynard Benedict Fordham, The Butcher of Orphans. He belongs to the inner circle of the underground political faction known as The Crimson Crew.